Omega Carter
Omega Carter is a protagonist in NMDFanfictionMon Season 2. He evolved from Holy Carter (who was corrupted by Lord Vilius) after learning that he had made a grave mistake. Appearance Omega Carter appears quite differently from his predecessor. His eyes are more sparkly and there's an Omega sign beneath his visible eye (in his debut, the Omega sign is in his hair). His hair now has orange at its edges (to show that his horns have snapped off) and a new harvest gold-colored halo is floating inbetween them. Similar to Master Swindler's, he has an orange cloud boa around his neck. To the left and right of the boa, there are gold-tipped wings. His shirt now has yellow on the sleeves and his symbol has returned to being a content smiley face. The only difference is that there is now an Omega sign underneath it. His pants are now cerulean but still have clouds on them. He now has a tail made out of clouds with a golden yellow star at the end of it. In later appearances (starting at Season 2 Episode 48) Carter has a mustache~! ^_^ Carter's Mega Evolution appears even more different from Carter's previous forms. His hair is in four points at the top with two orange points and two yellow points. His hair is covering both of his eyes, and his halo is affixed to his head in the shape of an Omega sign. In addition, his mustache is huge! He has clouds on both arms and the bottom of his shirt. Instead of wings, he was a dark yellow scarf. There are minor changes to his pants and he has an orange Rayquaza tail as a nod back to how he became Holy Carter. In NMDFanfictionMon... Omega Carter debuts in Never Trust an Evil Robot Overlord when AC4E's pep talk reverts him back to good and causes Sunnadai to lend some of her power to him in order to transform him into Omega Carter. In The Magic of Friendship, Carter hits Villius with his classic move, Fire Spin. However, it's not strong enough to leave a scratch on Villius. He's promptly hit with a strong Dark Pulse that makes AC4E question what anyone can do since everyone was de-evolved. Luckily, Klemen and TSF quickly come up with a strategy that helps everyone out. Klemen Headbutts Villius while TSF uses Heal Pulse on Carter. After evolving, Bennet joins up with Carter to take down Villius once and for all. In DoCK... Omega Carter debuts in Fight For the Light when he tells Alpha Bennet about the treasure map he finds. Since Bennet and the dragons are the main focus of the episode, Carter is just piping into conversations and playing along. Omega Carter appears in the following episode Tainted Deliciousness. He is carrying two caeks to an outing. After he, Sunnadai, Lunnadai, and Bennet set up, a dark creature starts causing mischief and he has no choice but to help chase it down. For the Love of Rectangles, Carter and Bennet are forced into a face-off against each other to prove which of them is superior. Although Carter proves to be smarter, he knows he'll lose to his best friend in a fight. So he plots with him to fake his death during the fight. As the plan goes, Bennet pretends to kill Carter. In the end, Carter declares that he and Bennet are good in their own ways. In the next episode, Carter is stuck on The Road to Madness. Due to a blue flying creature dropping a bomb that contained Mad Gas, he was hallucinating. Luckily, his friends were able to snap him out of it by splashing water on his face. In The Mysterious Creature, Carter helps Charcoal search for a creature she saw. He ends up going farther into Pallete Park where there's a trail of angel food cake leading to a tree that grew cake slices. He eats more cake from the tree and decides to save some of it for Bennet. From there, he finds out who the Mysterious Creature is. He tries to escape from it, but he has grown too heavy from eating the cake and can't fly away.In the end, Carter gets out of the situation unharmed and flies away with the mysterious creature. Since The Scales Are Greener on the Other Side, Carter walks to the bagel store only to see that it's closed. He gives the manager the idea that he and his friends could raise money to get new ovens. Before this plan can be set into motion, the two Dark Creatures come out of nowhere and they're riding green wingless dragons with yellow spikes on their bodies. In addition, this is the first episode where Carter turns into a demon and wipes the floor with the two dark creatures after being angered. After dealing with the Dark Creature Duo, Carter gets an idea for how the manager can keep his business open despite not having any ovens to toast the bagels. In My Sword's Bigger Than Your Sword, Carter reveals that he learned a self-imploding spell and becomes intrigued in Hallbert when he shows up and wipes out all the other Dark Creatures. When Bennet leaves (and Carter realizes that he's gone), Carter apologizes for making him feel ignored. When a tear from one of his eyes made contact with his halo, it teleported his best friend and Lunnadai back to Cloud Kingdom; Bennet forgives Carter. After everything has been settled, Hallbert decides to go home and Carter wonders why. For the duration of Malice Arrows are Awful :(, Carter and Bennet are trying to kill each other because they are under the effects of a Malice Arrow. In the end, the effects of the arrow are no match for Carter and Bennet's strong friendship. In The Shameful Past and the Everchanging Present, Carter assures Bennet that his past won't make him or his friends look at him any other way. He chuckles at the fact that his father was afraid of heights. When Carter and his friends encounter The Red Meanies, it is up to him to defeat them since everyone else (but him) loses their weapons. In Cloud Chasing, Carter stares at the sun and saves a Dark Creature from plummeting to The World Below. Carter and Sunnadai clean up their house and fall asleep in the following episode Everybuddy Hates Pitchfork Demons. He manages to unintentionally annoy the aforementioned pitchfork demon while he's asleep. When he and his friends do The Obligatory Christmas Episode, they fly off to the bagel store to take a break from hanging up Christmas decorations (except Bennet). Carter holds a mirror up to Bennet's face because he knows what had happened to the candy canes; he doesn't seem upset about it and laughs it off. He accepts Bennet's apology and they eat giant candy canes together. While Andy was under the effects of Cheats and Treats, Carter had used up his energy conjuring a dome for he and his allies in order to be protected from the cerberus while they thought of a plan. When Andy handles the cerberus, Carter smiles and then keels over from fatigue. He spends the rest of the episode on the couch in his living room resting. When the Defenders were having a Slime Time, Carter found the source of where all the slimes are coming from and wants to keep it. His friends are apauled at the idea, but become relieved when Carter finda a solution to how he could keep it without it creating more slimes. In the first part of the first season finale, he and Bennet are the only angels left and the kingdom is dark. They look around to see what could be the problem and they end up dropping down a hole. In the second part of the first season finale, Carter is woken up by Alpha Bennet after dropping down the hole. Afterwards, they look around together and eventually find their friends. They free them and then return to Cloud Kingdom. To defeat King Cloud, Carter siphons his allies' energy and successfully beats him. During the season 2 premiere A Lemony Experience!, Carter introduces his sister to his friends. He throws a party for her and is angry later on because of his friends' belief that his sister was taking advantage of his kindness. While Carter and his friends were wrapped up in some Blobby Business, he tried to catch the Teleporter Blob at first but then came to reason with it. He found out that the blob just wanted to play with them the whole time. For most of Stolen Opportunity, Carter is sad because Sunnadai is missing. By the end of the episode, he returns to his normal happy self because his friends rescued his pet along with everyone else's belongings. When Carter falls to The World Below, Safety dresses his injuries and gets to know him. Afterwards, with the help of Safety and her dad, Carter is able to return home. As thanks, Carter enchants Safety's scarf so she could fly up to Cloud Kingdom at any time. Carter goes to Bennet's house to hang out with him, but Battle wants to accompany him. However, Battle is pushed off to the wayside and is left Feeling Invisible. Carter wonders why she didn't just speak up and lets her pick an activity after making her feel better. When a situation in the episode is Too Extreme For Me (Or Anyone For That Matter) Carter attends the Sports Showcase with his friends. believes the Flying Creatures in said showcase are adorable, and is the first to identify a life form corrupted by an alien. When the episode is On The Short (but Explanitory) Side, Carter holds back his own tears thinking of how Safety could potentially be in danger from the upcoming alien invasion. Later into the episode, Carter pipes in that AC4E also has to work on NMDFFM. Abilities Exclusive to DoCK, Omega Carter has two abilities: Reverting to his Demon Forme and casting spells. He can only revert to his Demon Forme when he gets angry (which is rare) and he can only cast one spell at a time. Regardless, they have both helped out from time to time. Moveset *Fire Spin *MoonBlast Personality Omega Carter has a friendly demeanor. He's very polite and dislikes fighting. He only fights when he knows he has to; it's rare to see him be upset. Whenever nothing else needs to be accomplished, Carter is playful. No matter which activity he chooses, he won't stop until he needs to rest. Carter is a very good life form to look up to because he's patient and understanding. Quotes *'Yeah!' *'But don't worry, we have something in return for making it STRONGER!!!!' *'Takeshi this, Vilius! FIRE SPIN!!!!' *'Thank you... I can feel my strength returning...' Trivia *OmegaCarter was thought up a month BEFORE Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire were brought up. *OmegaCarter is the second Pokemon to revert back to good. *Omega Carter's favorite food is angel food caek. *Omega Carter finally got his one wish granted in ''You Da Boss! '' *If you look closely, he has a mustache :3 *Like AC4E's bow, Omega Carter's horns droop when he's sad. *Omega Carter can revert back into Corrupted Carter in DoCK; he only does so when he's really angry. *Omega Carter enjoys getting pat on the head. This is seen once in NMDFanfictionMon and twice in Defenders of Cloud Kingdom. *Despite his horns being snapped off, Carter could still be able to impale objects if he wanted to. He resorts to doing this rarely. *When people touch said horns, Carter always warns them of the edges being sharp. *Unlike Alpha Bennet, Omega Carter has had two changes to him since his debut (A mustache and change in the location of his omega sign). S2A1Gallery.png|Omega Carter Next to His Creator TitleCardHateful.png|Demon Omega Carter Attempting to Kill Alpha Bennet DoCKCover.png|Omega Carter Next to His Best Friend in one of the few DoCK Pictures S2A2Gallery.png|Carter Flamboyantly Waving in the Center TwoForTheSky.png|Carter giving Turn a swing ride through the sky! Whee!!!! S2A3Gallery.png|Carter to the right of AC4E Omega+CorruptedCarter.png|Pixel Art for Omega Carter + Corrupted Carter MegaOmegaCarter.png|Mega Omega Carter S2E12TitleCard.png|Carter on DoCK's Season 2 Episode 12 Title Card S2E13TitleCard.png|Carter in Season DoCK 2 Episode 13's Title Card NMDFFMS2A4Teaser.png|Omega Carter in the NMDFFM S2 A4 Teaser Carter3rdBirthday.png|Omega and Corrupted Carter near Mini and Regular Carter NMDFFMS2A4.png|Omega Carter in one of his best poses thus far ^w^ Carter4thBirthday.png|Omega Carter Hoping for Angel Food Cake More to be added soon! Category:Austincarter4ever Category:Characters Category:DoCK Category:NMDFanfictionMon Category:Reformed Villains Category:Variation Category:Evil Characters To Good Characters